Rain
by Nami Yamashita
Summary: It's been a while since you have fallen in love for your fromer sensei and when Tsunade tells yout hat he has fallen sick and you are assigned ot take care of him... will you have enough courage to tell him or will you let it slip form your hands?


"You sent for me Lady Tsunade?" you asked as you walked into the old sannin's office. "Yes. You have a mission" she said as she looked at you from her paperwork. You didn't respond and was waiting for her to explain what your mission was. "It's a D ranked one. Kakashi sensei is at home and he wants your help" she explained. You looked at her and sweat dropped. You knew exactly what she was coming up with. You scratched the back of your neck in a sort of nervous manner. "You know… if you just wanted to tell me that he is sick and I should take care of him, I would do so. You don't need to make it into a mission or anything" you said and avoided eye contact with her. That woman could get so fierce, it would even scare Godzilla! "What are you implying?" she asked in a low menacing voice as if you just insulted her. "Erm… nothing! So when should I begin?" you asked trying to compress the danger aura emitting out of her at the moment. It was so fierce you felt a sudden chill of fear. "You'll begin now" she said. You bowed , thanked her and walked out of the door.

You remembered about yesterday how you had caught Kakashi walking in the rain after his daily visit to the KIA stone.

FLASHBACK  
_ "Kakashi sensei!" he didn't seem to have heard you as he kept on walking. His hands in his pockets, his eyes fixed on the ground. The rain poured down hard. Kakashi seemed to be in such a deep thought that he didn't notice the umbrella that lingered over him in a breif second. "Hey Kashi!" you called him snapping him out of his thoughts."You're going to get sick" you stated as he turned to look at you. His hair was wet and clinging to his face.  
_

_He smiled at your concern for him and kept walking with you along. "That's alright. I don't get sick so easily" he replied. You smiled and shook your head. "You're soaked to the bone! It would be a miracle if you wouldn't atleast catch a cold!" you shot back. He chuckled and kept loved the rain and he had come to like it seeing as much seeing how much your face would lighten up when the first few droplets would fall form the sky. Just seeing you happy makes his day and that's why he loved when it rained, knowing that there would be a smile attached to your face till the water droplets would stop falling from the sky.__  
_

_Even if you werechildlike, he enjoyed your would make him feel lightened and happpy in the darkest times. Even though you were only his student, you understood him well reason he was alwyas late was because he visited Obito every day without a break, how he got his sharingan and the pain he goes through when visiting the KIA stone. Sometimes you would even accompany him and hold his hand as a sign of comfort. And those were the days he would feel that at least a bit of his burden and pain had lifted from his shoulders. He was glad you were there for him and vise versa._

END FLASHBACK

You let out an irritated sigh. You were a Jounin for Pete's sake! You should be punching the guts out of some enemy shinobi out there, not taking care of your former sensei! Although you didn't mind it, it would be amazing to spend time with your sensei and crush. Oh yes, you had an unquestionable love for that man. You didn't just love him because he was _the _Kakashi Hatake. You loved him for his personality, how caring he was towards his comrades and teammates, how amazingly calm he remain in every situation. But of course, you would never admit it out loud, you can't. A relationship between a sensei and student is strictly forbidden and you didn't want anything happening to him. Something that could spoil his whole reputation. It wasn't like he would fall for you anyway was it?

You walked along the path to his house and before your mind could even register it, you were already in his doorstep. You rang the door bell and waited. A few minutes later it was opened by a sick looking Kakashi. You eyed him from his head to toe. He was wearing his sleeveless turtle neck and pants. He looked pale, there were black rims forming under his eyes from lack of proper sleep and he looked dead tired. You shook your head. "Tch! I told you shouldn't have been out in the rain too long." You scoffed. "I suppose you're here for me?" he asked as his eyebrow lifted. _Am always here for you. _"Yup! And you better get well soon sensei" you said with a slight playful punch on his arm. He shook his head at your childishness. "Now go and rest, I'll make some hot soup for you" you said as you took of your coat and hung it on the coat hanger. He looked at you for a minute and returned to his room. He was too tired to argue with you.

He was glad it was _you_ that had come. He didn't know why but he was oddly attracted to you. He liked your playful behavior and optimistic character. He walked in and lied on his bed. The room got a little colder than usual and he pulled his blanket up to his waist. His one hand rested on his stomach. His eye lids felt heavy and before he knew it he was gone into slight slumber.

You hummed along as you walked back and forth in the kitchen. The soup started to boil slightly in the pot and you dumped the last of the ingredients into it. You leaned a little towards the stove and took in the aroma of the boiling soup. It smelt delicious and just right for the sick sensei. You reached out to the bowl that was resting at the side of the boiling pan and poured the hot soup into it.

You walked into the room silently. Kakashi looked so serene sleeping. He looked beautiful as always especially with the little light that shone in through the slightly parted curtain. You just stood there and looked at him for minute. Taking in all his beauty. How his chest rose and fell with every intake of breath, how his eyes were covered by his bangs. You hated to wake him up but you had to do so. The soup would be better if he drinks it hot and so you slightly started to shake him. "Sensei… sensei" your voice was soft, just a little high above a whisper. "Kakashi sensei… hey…. kakashi" you shook him a little bit more harder and he started to stir. You stopped shaking him and he slowly started to open his eyes.

Kakashi opened his eyes to see you hovering above him. He noticed the gap between your faces and when you became aware of it as well, your cheeks gained a little colour. You quickly pulled your face away regaining distance between both your faces. He looked at you with tired eyes. "I bought you some hot soup. It will make you feel better" you explained, when you found the strength to speak up again. He let out a deep breath and sat up. _The fool still has his mask on… remove it! _He sat up and stared at the soup that was placed on the table beside his bed. He looked at you and smiled in gratitude. His hands travelled to the bridge of his nose and tucked at the piece of cloth, slowly dragging it downwards. Your heart started to beat faster. You were dying to see how he looked like. You would have done anything to just see his face for a mere second and here he was taking it off in front of you! Your eyes were fixed on his mask like a hawk trailing it down as his fingers travelled down his nose, his lips and finally his chin.

You couldn't help but gasp, he was beautiful! He had a sharp jaw line and everything about his face was perfect. His silver eyes matched his smooth, radiant skin perfectly. Every part of his face was well chiseled. When Kakashi saw you taking in his beauty, he smiled. That just made him more beautiful (if that was possible) with the small dimples forming on the side of his face. "Kakashi… you… you're…" you couldn't finish your sentence. He smiled and took the bowl that was resting on his side table and took a sip from the delicious soup that was waiting to enter his mouth. "It tastes just as good as it smells" he commented. You grinned at his compliment. "Why do you were that mask sensei?" you asked, not being able to understand why he would hide such a rare beauty under that dark gloomy mask. "Call me Kakashi _, you're not my student anymore" he said, ignoring your question. You nodded in agreement. "Still, I can't understand why you want to wear that mask and hide that amazingly beautiful face of yours" you said and Kakashi looked up at you. When you realized what you've just said your eyes widened and your cheeks turned rosy pink. He chuckled and you went out of the room not being able to hide your embarrassment.

The next few days you spent most of your time at Kakashi's house. Taking care of him, buying him medicine, cooking him food or just sitting and having a talk. It seemed to do him a lot of good since he did not look pale or sickly anymore. His skin was glowing again and the liveliness had returned to his eyes once more. You wanted him to get well but you also wanted him to stay sick so you could be with him more rather than just seeing him on missions or while training.

You looked at the window and sighed. The rain was beating down hardly. You were feeling a little bit gloomy since Tsunade had told you that Kakashi was better and you could stop taking care of him. In truth, you wanted to be there. A small frown tugged at the corner of your lips and you rubbed your arms as goosebumps rose because of the cold wind that seemed to seep in through the open window brushing past you. You felt really cold.

You didn't even realize that Kakashi had come in until you felt a warm cloth being draped over you. You turned your head to the side to see Kakashi smiling at you from behind. His hands were still on your shoulder and his mask was not there. "Looks like you're taking care of me for a change" you said as you giggled slightly. "Normally, the sensei is the one who takes care of the student…. But that hasn't been happening this week has it?" he asked in his usual tone and his smile seemed to grow. You turned your face to look outside to the wet weather again so that you won't get lost in his eyes as you always do.

You felt Kakashi's hand glide from your shoulder to the back of your palms. His arms were touching yours and he leaned his head to rest them on your shoulder. Your heart started to quicken and you felt those butterflies in your stomach. He entwined his fingers with yours and you were cheek to cheek with him. "K-kakashi what are you doing?" He turned his head so he was slightly nuzzling your cheek. "Keeping you warm… you were feeling cold weren't you?" he asked in a slight whisper. "Y-yes" you stuttered out.

You leaned into his chest and closed your eyes enjoying his warmth. How you have dreamed of this moment. But your lips still had its frown, first because you were not going to be with him that often, second because Kakashi didn't feel the same about you, he was just doing this to keep you warm. Then again, how could he love you? You were his mere student and he couldn't love a student.

Kakashi noticed the gloom surrounding you. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Hm? Oh nothing" you replied. How could you say what was bothering you? You definitely didn't want to spill it out. "People don't get upset for nothing" he stated it matter-of-factly. You sighed and turned in his arms so you were looking at him face to face. Kakashi let go of your hand and wrapped them around your waist. "Well, I…" you wanted to say it. It's been screaming inside your head. You just wanted to get it out there. Even if he did reject you (which you think is 99.9% possible) you didn't care. At least the weight on your shoulder would lift off. "Kakashi sensei… I… I…" your tongue seemed to twist and you couldn't finish the words. "You love me" he stated and completed it for you. You stared up at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips. "How did you…?" you were too dumbstruck to finish your sentence. "Am your sensei… I've known you long enough to figure it out." He said as he smiled. Your cheeks turned red at the thought that he knew all this time.

He chuckled and leaned in, closing the gap between your mouths and taking your lips in his. You sighed in content and wrapped your arms around his neck making the kiss deeper. His arms tightened themselves around you pulling you more close. The kiss was sweet. Nothing like you expected from him because of that book of his but you weren't complaining. After a few seconds what felt like an eternity you both broke apart to gaze into each other's eyes out of immense love. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and laid your head on his chest, closing your eyes and enjoying his warmth in this cold weather. Kakashi slightly nuzzled your hair and caressed your back lovingly.

"Hey Kakashi?" you called out breaking the comfortable silence. "Hmm?" he hummed. "What if someone finds out?" you asked, referring to your now relationship. "Don't worry they won't, not until the right time. This is our secret now." he replied soothingly. "Could you do me a favour?" you asked as a smirk tugged on your lips. He detected the mischief in your voice. "What?" he asked suspiciously. "Let's go out it in the rain."


End file.
